The present invention relates generally to writing instruments and, more particularly, a cap and a barrel for writing instruments.
Writing instruments, such as, markers may include a cap in order to prevent the writing instrument from drying out when it is not in use. One such writing instrument is a marker. Markers may include a cap which snaps onto the top of the marker in order to prevent the nib from drying out.
One of the difficulties in using a cap which snaps onto the marker is that the user may not fully position the cap onto the marker. Therefore, the cap does not create a proper seal which will expose air to the marker and allow the marker to dry out.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a cap that provides a better seal for the marker nib and also provides the user with a visual, audible and/or tactile indication that the cap has been properly positioned on the marker.
The writing instrument includes a cap and a barrel. The cap includes threads which engage the threads on the barrel. In addition, the cap includes protrusions which engage protrusions on the barrel. The threads are designed so that the cap will engage the stop surface in approximately one third of a revolution. When the protrusions move past each other, the user perceives a tactile and/or audible indication. This indication advises the user that the cap has been fully attached to the barrel. In addition, the cap includes ribs on the exterior surface to assist the user in grasping the cap and in rotating the cap.
The present invention will become more readily apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the embodiments and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.